Une destinée extraterrestre
by Hime-Amande
Summary: Le docteur, après avoir perdue Rose, èrre sans compagne. Mais il va tomber sur Bunny Rivière, étudiante à l'université de Londres, dormeuse inveterée et un estomac sur pattes, qui donnera du fil à retordre à notre Seigneur du Temps. Et si cette jeune fille était plus qu'une simple humaine? Venez le découvrir...OCC/MONSTRES/LEMON A VENIR/Première du genre en français!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous. Voilà Voilà je voulais depuis longtemps écrire sur Doctor Who et aimant les crossovers originales, j'ai pensé à Sailor Moon. On a bien deux aliens tout de même. Je vous rassure, je suis une fan inconsidérée de Rose Tyler/ Tenth et je vous promets une fiction rated M avec nos deux amoureux. Il n'y en a que deux en français, quelle honte !_

_Enfin voilà le disclaimer : DW et Sailor Moon ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas._

_Quelques notes de l'auteur : On garde Tenth, River Song ne l'a pas rencontré, toute la partie avec Matt Smith (11th doctor) n'a pas eu lieu. Je me situe quand le docteur a laissé Rose dans son monde parallèle et il est seul, à errer sans partenaire. Mais il va retrouver Bunny. Je prends la liberté avec Bunny, la faisant un peu à ma sauce mais le docteur sera égal à lui même. Enfin presque, vu que je la fais en rated M._

_N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne sais pas encore la longueur j'essaierais de publier une fois par semaine. Je n'ai pas encore de bétâ propre à ces fandoms, si quelqu'un est intéressé -D Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

**Chapitre 1**

Je courais dans les rues de Londres. Encore en retard. Je crois que cette malédiction me suivrait à vie. Je continuais de courir à en perdre haleine. Je me cognais à un homme en costume et en grand manteau marron. Il me rattrapa avant que je tombe à terre.

« Eh bien, faites attention. Vous êtes toujours pressés vous les –»

« MERCI, JE SUIS EN RETAAAAAAARD. » Je n'écoutais pas les paroles de l'homme et je criais tournant la tête légèrement en arrière en agitant la main comme une folle.

Mon souffle commençait à être court mais j'accélérais le pas. Je tournais au coin de la rue et aperçut enfin l'entrée de l'université de Londres. Je passais comme une fusée, enjambant les parterres de fleurs, et me ruant dans les couloirs à l'air libre de l'université. J'adorais ces vieux bâtiments, à l'allure victorienne. J'arrivais devant l'amphithéâtre où se tenait mon cours d'astrophysique. Je m'agenouillais en mettant les mains sur mes genoux et je mettais ma tête en bas, pour souffler. Je me relevais rapidement et rentrais en douceur dans l'amphi. Le cours avait commencé, le professeur écrivait au tableau. Je vus mon amie un peu plus bas qui me faisait des petits signes frénétiques. J'avançais doucement, les élèves autour de moi pouffaient, ils me connaissaient pour mon éternel retard. Une marche craqua et le professeur se retourna. Je reconnus alors l'homme que j'avais bousculé. Il avait enlevé son manteau, et il restait en costume marron, très ajusté pour une carrure fine et sportive. Ses cheveux bruns en folies avec des pattes de chaque côté de son visage lui donnait un air peu académique. Il me sourit et enleva ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Eh bien mademoiselle Bunny Rivière, soyez rassurée, vous n'êtes presque pas en retard. »

Je baissais la tête et soupirais bruyamment alors que mes congénères riaient à gorge déployée. Je m'assis à ma place, maudissant mon sommeil trop lourd. J'avais ce problème depuis l'adolescence, je crois que je resterais à jamais cette fille maladroite et qui peut s'endormir partout. Au point de se rendre ridicule en toutes circonstances. Je sortais mon cahier et un crayon qui traînaient au fond de mon sac et commençais à noter le cours.

Je me rendais compte que le professeur, nouvel arrivant car d'habitude on avait droit à ce vieux croûton de Filligan, assez âgé pour avoir vu l'université se construire. Et qui prenait un malin plaisir à m'envoyer à la porte de l'amphi. Comme si mes années de lycées n'avaient pas suffit.

J'eus alors un hoquet assez bruyant pour que les quelques rangs autour de moi se retournent avec un regard noir. Je mettais ma main derrière la tête et riais bêtement. Je préférais replongé mon nez dans mon cahier, rouge de honte. Je m'étais rendu compte que le nouveau professeur connaissait déjà mon nom sans que je me sois présenté. J'étais vraiment une calamité. Je posais ma tête sur mon cahier, mes bras ballants sur le côté.

_Tu es nulle Bunny, nulle, nulle, nulle..._

Lorsque que je rouvris les yeux, je volais. Je volais littéralement dans l'espace. C'était magnifique , j'avais les bras grand ouvert et je contemplais un nuage d'étoile. Les couleurs passant de l'ocre au rose, toutes les couleurs existantes dansaient devant mes yeux. J'étais dans l'espace intersidéral. Et je pouvais respirer. Quelque chose clochait, même si je dormais en cours, j'essayais de travailler et je savais que l'espace est fait d'un vide sans oxygène. Enfin je crois. Non je suis sû ... Des gerbes de cheveux dorés dansaient autour de moi. Ils étaient si long qu'il devait m'arriver au niveau des fesses. Bizarre, les miens n'arrivaient qu'au niveau de ma poitrine, je n'étais pas très coquette avec mes cheveux, mieux valez éviter une telle longueur. Je me les coincerais à tous les coins de porte. Je baissais la tête et me vis en grande robe blanche. En soie et dentelle. Magnifique. J'en avais déjà vue dans les magazines, c'était une robe de mariée. Mariée?

Je baissais la tête et vu une main qui me tenait la cheville, m'empêchant sûrement de dériver dans le vide. Je commençais à paniquer. J'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche mais rien ne sortait. J'essayais de me tourner pour regarder en arrière, ma tête devenait lourde comme du plomb, mais je devais voir... J'y arrivais presque mais le nuage en face de moi devint si lumineux qu'il engloba tout dans son incandescence.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, ma meilleure amie, Susie, me remuant comme un prunier.

« Bunny, Bunny! On va être en retard au prochain cours! Mais comment fais tu pour autant dormir? »Me cria-t-elle dans les oreilles.

Je fis une moue boudeuse et ramassais mes affaires vite, tandis qu'elle courait déjà hors de la salle. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle savait ma capacité d'escargot quand il s'agissait de l'école. Pas que je sois une cancre. Mais je me suis toujours ennuyé. Je préférerais découvrir les choses par moi même que de me les faire expliquer par des profs bedonnants et souvent me levais prenant soin de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans une chaise ou une table. Mon regard se posa sur le professeur qui était encore là. Je descendais le voir.

« Monsieur ? »

Il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire ravageur.

« Oui Bunny ? »

Je tiquais encore une fois à mon nom. « Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. Pour vous avoir bousculé. »

Il me regarda sans bouger. Je me demandais quoi faire quand j'eus une illumination. « Mais attendez une seconde. Comment avez vous pu arriver avant moi? Je suis une coureuse hors pair avec ces années d'entrainement. Je vous ai bousculé sur Hampton Street. Même en voiture, surtout avec les bouchons, impossible. »

Il eut un sourire en coin. « Rien n'est impossible, Melle Rivière. Mais vous savez c'est une grande qualité que vous avez là. »

Je le regardais de travers. « D'arriver en retard? Plutôt une calamité. »

Il ria de plus belle. « Non le fiat de courir aussi vite. Vous êtes une débrouillarde. Beaucoup d'académiciens ne reconnaissent pas ces talents mais je trouve qu'ils sont très importants. »

Pas possible, il me faisait de la bringue ou quoi ? Je me renfrognais légèrement.

« Mr Filligan ne pensez pas comme vous apparemment. Le travail est le seul mot qu'il avait à la bouche. » Je me frottais les yeux, je voulais encore dormir.

Le professeur me regarda bizarrement et sortit une sorte de stylo lumineux. Enfin plutôt un tournevis. Avec une lumière au bout.

« Eh, c'est un laser ? Mon petit frère en veut comme - » Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche et passa le truc lumineux de bas en haut sur moi, en faisant un bruit aigu très désagréable. Je me reculais vivement.

« ca va pas non ? Vous vous prenez pour qui Mr.. Comment vous vous appelez tiens ? »

« Le docteur, juste Le docteur. »

« Pas pompeux tiens...Qu'est ce que vous avez? »

ce docteur semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Il me regardait encore plus bizarrement.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure? »

« Depuis quand êtes vous fatigué de la sorte ? »

J'ouvrais de grands yeux. « Mais vous êtes fou. En quoi ça vous concerne? »

Il m'attrapa le bras et je poussais un petit cri. « Répondez bon sang, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Euh je ne sais pas, depuis l'âge de 12 ans je nous nous sommes installés à Londres avec ma famille. Enfin mais pourquoi je vous raconte ça, moi ? Je vais encore être en retard. »

Et c'est là que nous entendîmes les cris de terreur des étudiants venant de l'extérieur de l'amphi. Des cris à vous glacer le sang.

« Bunny! » Je me retournais pour vois l'homme se faisant appeler le docteur avec un regard grave. »Reprenez vous, nous devons vite y aller! »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Nous sommes dnas une université, ils doivent surement faire des blagues d'étudiants, il n'y absolument rien à- »

Les portes de l'amphi s'ouvrirent avec fracas et des choses venues tout droit de l'enfer apparurent. Je restais pétrifié en les fixant et bizarrement, elles firent de même. Elle ressemblait à des ... des ... aliens ? Vous savez le film ? Une tête visqueuse, des dents acérées, dont deux très pointues, un peu comme des vampires. Leurs corps déformés par les muscles, semblaient presque humains. Leurs peau étaient grisâtres, et visqueuses. Une sorte de mucus coulaient par terre et par endroit il était rouge. Du sang. Je me rappelais les cris de dehors.

« Oh mon Dieu... » Réussis-je à dire. Les bêtes semblèrent se réveiller de leur torpeur et le Docteur prit ma main et je le regardais dans les yeux.

« Si vous voulez vivre, COURREZ ! »Il m'entraina à sa suite et je le dépassais même un peu, étant une habitué de la course frénétique. Les fracas de portes et de murs à moitié détruits su le passage des bêtes derrière nous me parvenaient aux oreilles mais je suivais le docteur, je me focalisais sur lui, pas sur les monstres qui semblaient sortit tout droit de mon imagination. Mais comment diable étais-ce possible ?

«Mais c'est quoi ce BORDEL ? » criai-je pour couvrir ma peur quand en tournant au coin d'un couloir une bête me rattrapa presque en venant s'écraser dans le mur d'en face.


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous donne le chapitre 2 en avance pour vous faire un peu les dents, que vous sachiez un peu où je vais...

N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez, reviews anonymes activés ;-)

Le prochain chapitre fin de semaine prochaine!

Bonne lecture ;)

_Pour les bêtes, je me suis inspiré des vampires du film Priest, je les trouve bien fait (et bien visqueux héhé)_

**Chapitre 2**

Je fus projeté contre une des colonnes qui soutenait les couloirs extérieurs de l'Université, qui bordaient les petits parcs ou alcôves plus intimes pour les étudiants. Des éclats de pierres jonchaient le sol et je relevais tant bien que mal. Des bleus partout mais je ne sentais rien de cassé. Mais que ce passait-il? Etais-je dans un cauchemar?

"Bunny , attention !" Je revins à moi en attendant le docteur hurlait mon nom. Une des bêtes revenait à la charge, droit sur moi. Le docteur se trouvait à cinq mètres sur ma gauche et n'avait pas d'armes. Mon cerveau, boosté par l'adrénaline, fonctionnait à vitesse grand V. Je secouais la tête frénétiquement autour de moi. Une chose rouge dans le coin de mon oeil attira mon attention.

Un extincteur ! Tu es un génie Bunny, enfin pas loin ... presque...

je sortais de ma pseudo-léthargie, me jetais sur l'extincteur et me retournait en le brandissant. Je criais comme une furie, les yeux fermés. La peur m'obligeait à garder les yeux clos, ces bêtes étaient hideuses. J'entendais un craquement atroce et je lançais l'extincteur à mes pieds. La bête se tenait trois mètres plus loin, la gueule en sang, des éclats de dents partout. Elle se tordait de douleur et ses amies derrière semblaient hésité à avancer.

"Eh bien, l'affreux, on s'en mords les doigts hein?" dis je en riant nerveusement.

"Bunny, mais vous allez vous ramener ici bon sang ?" Je me retournais vers le docteur et les bêtes recommencèrent à s'agiter. Je poussais un couinement aigu et le rejoignait. Il reprit ma main, la serrant plus fort cette fois et nous recommençâmes à courir. Je vus au loin une horde de ces bêtes qui nous arrivaient par la droite. Le docteur vira alors à gauche et je voyais des corps et des mares de sang qui s'écoulait sur le sol un peu partout. J'eus un haut le coeur mais les rugissements de ces créatures m'obligèrent à accélérer ma course. Nous arrivions à un bout du campus, des hélicoptères de l'armée survolaient le campus, j'entendis des tirs qui venaient de la direction de notre amphithéâtre.

"Mais... qu'est...ce ...qui...se ...passe?" arrivai-je à articuler, à bout de souffle.

"Plus tard, quand on sera à l'abri." répondit-il. Il ne semblait même pas fatigué, impressionnant!

Notre course effrénée continua en plein milieu du parc, une horde de bête était derrière nous et je voyais au loin un char de l'armée. Je devais délirer ce n'était pas possible. PAS POSSIBLE. Une forme attira mon attention. Une vieille cabine de police, bleue, un peu décrépie il faut le dire. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà vue là, au beau milieu du parc, elle paraissait incongrue. Pourtant, la vision de cette boîte bleue me fit ressentir un profond malaise. J'étais... triste ?

_Bon Dieu, tu dérailles Bunny! Tu as des chiens visqueux aux ratiches acérées derrière toi et tu penses à une cabine bleue ?_

Le docteur stoppa net sa course devant la cabine bleue. Je fus si surprise que j'oubliais de la contourner et me la prenait de plein retombais lourdement sur mes fesses, mes yeux louchaient pour voir mon nez en sang.

"Oh Boooooon. Boooon neeeeeez. Tout b'est de votre faute !" dis-je,les larmes aux yeux.

Il ouvrit alors la porte de la cabine avec une clé attachée à son cou et me regarda avec un mélange de moquerie et de dureté.

"Bunny, au lieu de faire votre intéressante rentrez la dedans."

Je le regardais incrédule. " Bans une cabine en bois ? Bais vous êtes fou! B'est du bois! Bu bois! Bes monstres vont nous débhicter!" J'étais tomber sur un échappé de l'asile et j'allais mourir sous les lames de rasoirs sur pattes.

Il m'attrapa alors le bras d'un air énerve et me poussa avec lui à l'intérieur.

"Mais vous allez m'écouter. Vous êtes en sécurité! Mais vous avez un sale caractère!"

"Oh je ne bous permet pas, espèbe de-"

Je m'arrêtais net. C'était ma journée pas de doute. Je me retrouver dans une sorte de pièce immense, une plateforme en grille de métal se trouvait en son centre, avec un panneau de commande circulaire et une sorte de tube qui montait vers le plafond. Des colonnes ressemblant à des arbres entourés cette zone et je voyais des couloirs et escaliers filaient vers l'intérieur de ce... ce...

"Mais bon sang, on est où là ? On est pas dans la cabine de police ce n'est pas possible. C'est physiquement impossible, vous le diriez dans votre cours... C'est plus grand...à...à..."

"A l'intérieur, oui on me l'a déjà dit." Dit il avec une sorte de voix Mr 'je-sais-tout'. Il s'affairait autour de la console, abaissant des leviers, appuyant sur des boutons, virevoltant comme une mouche surexcitée. Je remarquais que mon nez avait arrêté de saigner et que je pouvais de nouveau respirer, dans avoir une voix de pingouin. Je m'essuyais avec la manche de ma chemise, au diable la bienséance.

Le tube qui surplombait ce centre de contrôle se mit alors en marche. Une sorte de piston s'agitait à l'intérieur, et je courais vers le docteur. Je le rejoignais sur la plateforme métallique et regardais ces inscriptions et équipements spéciaux. Une secousse agita la cabine de police et je me sentis passer par dessus la rambarde. Deux mains puissantes entourèrent ma taille et me soulevèrent pour me ramener sur mes deux pieds.

"Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maladroite... Vous êtes spéciale Bunny."

Je vus rouge. "Comment ça spéciale ? Je suis comme tout le monde, je n'ai pas de problèmes.. enfin vous voyez! C'est très incorrect de votre part!"

Je tournais rageusement les talons et me diriger vers la porte. Je mis ma main sur la poignée et tira. Verrouillée.

"Et en plus vous m'avez kidnappé, espèce de psychopathe dégénéré et .. et … vieux !" dis je, mes joues devenues rouge pivoine et mes mains qui commençaient à trembler.

Il était appuyé contre la console, un sourire en coin. "Bunny Rivière... Bunny, Bunny, Bunny.. Quand j'ai dit que vous étiez spéciale, c'est parce que mon tournevis sonique, l'objet avec lequel je vous ai ausculter tout à l'heure, m'a révélé que vos n'étiez pas totalement humaine. Quelle surprise pour moi, une jeune fille, étudiante à Londres dans les années 2000, qui a une essence extraterrestre et une belle de surcroit. Et la les chiens de l'enfer, ou Vraparnos, ont essayé de vous avoir, alors évidemment-"

"Mais vous allez arrêter de débiter dix milles conneries à la minute, vieux débris ! Une extraterrestre ? Des chiens de l'enfer ? Et ici c'est quoi? UN VAISSEAU SPATIAL PEUT ETRE?" dis-je en finissant ma phrase dans un hurlement sur-aigu.

Il se frotta les oreilles, peu de personnes supportaient mon cri de colère. J'étais une vraie furie quand je voulais.

"Eh bien, vous voyez que vous comprenez vite, effectivement ceci est mon TARDIS; Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale, il peut voyager dans tout le temps et l'espace."

Je faisais les gros yeux. J'assimilais l'information, mes neurones qui n'étaient pas vraiment connecté.

_Je suis dans une machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace... Une putain de machine à remonter dans le temps..._

"Attendez deux secondes. Si je suis bien, et j'avoue ne jamais prononcé ces mots, je suis dans une sorte de vaisseau qui peut aller partout dans l'espace et le temps, je me suis fait attaqué par des aliens car il pense que je ne suis pas humaine et vous ... vous êtes quoi au juste ? OH mon dieu ! Je me suis capturé par un alien! Vous allez m'examiner et m'enfoncer des tubes partout !"

Je joignais mes mains sous mon maintenant et commençais à chouiner comme je savais si bien le faire.

"Ah non mais vous n'êtes pas croyables, vous les humains. Vous croyez toujours qu'on en veut à notre anatomie. Mais vous avez raison, je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps."

"Pas pompeux du tout. Vous êtes tous mégalo chez vous c'est ça ?" dis je d'un ton moqueur. S'il croyait pouvoir m'impressionner.

Une secousse remua le TARDIS et je perdais l'équilibre. Je tombais sur mes fesses, mon équilibre n'était pas en forme aujourd'hui. Je grognais lourdement et le docteur vint vers moi en courant pour m'aider à me relever. Il me souleva comme si ne rien n'était et ouvrait la porte du Tardis pour s'élancer dehors.

"Mais où allez vous ? Si vous m'avez emmener sur une planète ou une sorte d'astéroïde, je vous assure que je vais vous-" Je m'arrêtais net en reconnaissant la place centrale, munie d'une fontaine géante et au loin la mer. Nous étions à cardiff. Je reconnaissais aisément l'endroit étant venue tous les étés ici avec mes parents. Je regardais les gens autour de moi, tout paraissait normal et personne ne semblait faire attention à la cabine de police bleue qui jurait avec les environs.

"Pourquoi avons nous atterri ici, Docteur ? On pouvait juste aller un peu loin dans Londres, pas besoin de partir dans le Pays de Galle!"

"Ah je vois que vous êtes une observatrice Bunny. J'ai un vieil... enfin disons une vieille connaissance qui pourrait nous aider. Vous rappelez vous de l'incident de Canary Wharf ?"

Il avait le don de sauter du coq à l'âne. Quel étrange énergumène. Je réfléchissais, les mains sur les hanches.

"Hum, un building qui a pris feu, non ? Je ne sais plus, je crois qu'on en a parlé à la télévision pendant des semaines... Les informations sont tellement ennuyeuses. J'avais essayé d'aller voir de mes propres yeux mais on ne pouvait pas approcher à moins de cinq cent mètres. Un vrai bordel pour la circulation."

Le docteur sembla contrarié. Il semblait sonder mes yeux à la recherche d'un mensonge.

"Mais vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Même une feignante comme vous devrait le savoir! Les cybermen, les daleks ? Enfin Bunny!"

Je n'aimais pas son ton de reproche. Une feignante ? J'avais bien réussi à repousser un de ces monstres. Et je m'étais enfui avec lui. Et bon sang, de quoi me parlait-il?

"Mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne me laisserais pas insulter par un vieux machin qui divague! Bon vent, _Docteur _!"

Je commençais à marcher d'un pas résolu sur la place. Je fulminais intérieurement avant de buter dans quelqu'un. Vraiment pas mon jour.

"Oh désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu..." dis-je d'un air penaud.

Je relevais la tête et trouvais un homme plus que séduisant en face de moi. Il me regardait avec un sourire en coin et j'admirais sa chevelure brune, plutôt garnie. Il portait un manteau de militaire, d'un aspect plutôt vieillot, pas le genre qui était ré-édité de nos jours. Il me prit par la taille et me ramena doucement vers le docteur. Je restais focaliser sur son visage.

"Eh bien docteur, on laisse ses compagnons s'échappaient maintenant ? Je parie que vous y êtes pour quelque chose, tout ce bazar à Londres."

Le docteur semblait plutôt énervé de la présence de l'inconnu.

"Jack Harkdness...Non je n'y suis pour rien mais il semble que notre jeune amie ici présente les attire. Je n'ai pas encore résolu le problème. Et comment se fait il qu'ils ne se rappellent pas de Canary Wharf ?"

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

"Oh ça... C'est une longue histoire." Le dénommé Jack se retourna vers moi."Eh bien je vois que tu n'as pas changé, toujours une préférence pour les blondes. Bien que tu dises préférer les rousses. Mais celle ci est particulièrement jolie."

J'eus un hoquet choqué. " mais pour qui vous vous prenez tous les deux ? J'exige des explications maintenant ou vous le regretterez!"

"Elle a du caractère je dois te l'accorder. Mais c'est qu'elle ferait peur notre jolie petite poupée?"

C'en était trop, j'étais folle de rage et je balançais un coup bien placé à Jack qui se plia en deux.

"Maintenant, vous avez trente secondes pour m'expliquer ou je vous assure que je crie au viol."

Je n'entendis pas Jack se relever derrière moi. Le docteur fit un léger signe de tête et le temps de me retourner, je vis le sourire de jack avant de me prendre une fléchette dans le cou.

"Espèce d'enfoi-"

Et ce fut le trou noir.


	3. Note

**Note auteur**

**Bonjour à toutes !**

Je vous fais une note rapide pour expliquer comment va se passer le prochain mois pour mes publications.

**Samedi 22 sept** : Publication de 'Une autre fin' et 'Et si la magie existait ?'

Après je ne publierais pas durant 3 samedis de suite car deux semaines de cours intensifs et dix jours de terrains dans les montagnes. Je compte reprendre mon avance même sans internet durant ce temps la. J'avoue avoir été débordée et surtout une petite panne d'inspiration.

Cependant mi octobre, je reviendrais avec :

**Une autre fin** _tous les samedis_

**Et si la magie existait ?** _tous les 15 jours_ car je ferais des chapitres dépassant les 8,000 mots (comme nous sommes dans l'arène je compte beaucoup décrire et faire durer le plaisir)

**A faraway place** (Suite de Once upon a time) qui arrivera sur vos écrans

Et la suite de ma fiction en pause **Une destinée extraterrestre** (pour laquelle je pèche à trouver une bêta si quelqu'un m'entend !)

Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos mises en follow/favoris, vos MP et toutes les auteurs de la maison de fou !

_Et on se revoit très bientôt =D_


	4. Chapter 3

_Voici pour les personnes qui me suivent, la suite de cette histoire qui sera aussi folle que les aventures du docteur! Mais je vous promets du drame rapidement ;)_

_Pour ceux qui se posent des questions, c'est une aventure, pas de romance en tout cas pour l'instant. Le docteur est destinée à Rose ;D (Tenth alala)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je me reveillais d'un coup. J'étais attachée à un fauteil das une pièce aux allures d'hopital. Un mal de crâne se fit aussitôt ressentir, mon nez me lançait. Je soupirais bruyamment et regardais autour de moi pour plus d'indices. Personne. Je remarquais une perfusion fichée sur mon bras, des ordinateurs ronronnants, des lumières clignotaient sans raison aucune.

"Eh oh ! Les martiens! L'humaine que vous avez kidnappé est réveillée et je fais faire un maximum de bruit!" Dis-je en commençant à hurler de toutes mes forces. Et ce cri, qu'on soit alien ou pas, était insupprotable. J'avais des années de bouderies et caprices en tout genre, autant dire que j'étais super-entraînée.

Je continuais jusqu'à être à bout de souffle, ce qui avait du durer quelques minutes. Cependant, aucun signe de vie. Je voulus me frapper la tête avec la main, mais les sangles en cuir me firent un mal de chien. Je grognais. Et si la pièce était insonorisé ? Pourtant ils devaient me surveiller. Des caméras sans son peut être ?

Je fus tirer de mes pensées par des pas pressés et l'ouverture de la porte à la volée. Le docteur et le dénommé Jack apparurent, à bout de souffle.

"Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ?" Me dit Jack. " On a cru que tu te faisais violer là dedans."

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais. " ca aurait pu! Non mais c'est quoi votre trip ? Capturer des petites humaines et faire je ne sais quoi avec ? Je croyais que vous ne faisiez pas d'expériences, hein docteur ? Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur! Un menteur! Vous allez voir quand je vais me détacher, vous allez entendre parler du pays!"

Le docteur mit les deux mains sur sa tête. Il me regarda d'un air désolé.

"Vous vous faites des films, Bunny. Vous êtes une vraie pile électrique! Jack a du vous endormir. Et je vous assure qu'on ne vous a rien fait. Jack a préféré vous attacher pour que vous ne détruisiez plus ses précieux attributs, d'après ses dires."

Jack hocha frénétiquement la tête. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

"Bien, si je vous promets de ne plus le toucher, vous pourrez me libérer ?" Demandai-je excédée.

Le docteur haussa les épaules et Jack opina du chef d'un air méfiant.

"D'accord, mais je tiens à l'oeil ma jolie."

Je lui fis une belle grimace et il rit. Il me détacha et je me levais prestamment pour m'éloigner des deux énergumènes.

Le docteur reprit. " Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous libres et civilisés, nous devons parler Bunny. Car les bêtes que nous avons vu à l'université vont essayer de vous trouver. Et elles doivent déjà être à l'oeuvre."

Je tortillai les doigts, ces affreuses bêtes, hiddeuses et gluantes au possible, me terrifiaient.

"Et comment les renvoyer dans leur vaisseau ou poubelle spatiale ?" Demandai-je, curieuse.

Le docteur m'offrit un sourire rayonnant. Je le lui rendis sans m'en rendre compte, cet homme avait le don de faire passer ses émotions. Un charisme fou. C'est ce charisme qui m'avait fait le suivre dans l'université, et à ce que je voyais, j'avais bien fait.

"Bonne réaction Bunny. Toujours positiver. Bien. Apparement, vos échantillons de sang ou d'épiderme ne montrent aucunes anomalies génétiques. Vous êtes à 100% humaine. Pourtant quand je passe mon touyrnevis sonique, je perçois une anomalie alien. Je ne comprend pas." Dit-il en me regardant.

Je haussais les épaules avec un regard effaré. "Et vous croyez que j'en sais plus ? Je suis ordinaire, je n'ai jamais été en contact avec aucune de ses créatures. "

Jack s'approcha de moi. Je reculais, méfiante. " Je ne vais plus vous piquer par surprise, pomis! Enfin ça, ça dépend de vous..."

"Essayez et je vous assure que vous serez oenuque sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf."

Le docteur rit tout en regardant un écran dans le fond de la salle. " Elle t'a perçée à jour, jack. Je me demande si ça repousserait, tu ne serais pas techniquement mort."

"Oh si, ça repousse. Justement une fois, j'étais avec cette jolie amazone et malheureusmeent, je crois que le fait de coucher avec sa soeur n'a pas été une de mes meilleures idées. Mais je ne savais même pas qu'elles étaient parentes. Mais ça repousse ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir! Enfin, vous voyez!"

ils commencèrent tous les deux à rire sardoniquement. Ils étaient complétement timbrés. Leurs propos n'avaient aucun sens. Ce n'était définitivement pas mon jour. Pourquoi n'étais-je donc pas restée au lit ?

"Car si vous l'aviez fait Bunny, ces créatures seraient venues vous chercher et vous aurez croquer toute crue. Tuant votre famille par la même occasion."

Je le regardais horrifiée. " Vous.. avez lu dans...dans.. mes pensées ? Je vous INTERDIS de faire ça! Vous êtes tous les deux malades!"

Je m'asseyais sur un tabouret non loin et croisais les bras, un air boudeur plaqué sur le visage.

"Je crois que vous l'avez vexée, Docteur. Bon assez parlé de nous, on doit s'occuper du problème de Bunny. As tu réussi à identifier le problème ?"

Le docteur continuait de pianoter à une vitesse hallucinante. Jack sortit une oreillette bluetooth et commença à passer des appels. Je comprenais qu'il essayait d'évaluer la situation à Londres et la contenance des bêtes. Le docteur se retourna vers moi et appuya sur un bouton.

Rien ne se passa.

"C'est ça votre solution ?" Lançai-je, moqueuse." On est vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge."

Il fronça les sourcils, venais-je de le blesser dans son amour-propre d'alien ? Enfin si une telle chose existait.

"Vous n'entendez rien ? Rien de particulier ne se passe ?" J'ouvrais les yeux d'un air incrédule, regardant autour de moi, mes mains parcourant mon corps à la recherche d'une quelconque douleur.

"Ben non. Vous êtes sûr que vous savez faire marcher ces bidules là? Vous devez un peu trop travailler de la caboche si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Jack étouffa un rire et je fus satisfaite de mon effet. Le docteur nous lança un regard si noir à tous les deux que nous arrêtions immédiatement.

"Au lieu de faire l'imbécile Jack, regardait donc la fréquence que j'ai réussi à isoler de Bunny. Elle semble avoir une réverbération dans différents endroits, tous basés à Londres."

Jack sembla tout de suite beaucoup plus interessé et redevint sérieux. Il s'approcha alors des consoles, ses yeux vagabondaient sur des amas de me levais à mon tour et je m'approchais pour vois des points rouges clignotant sur une carte du centre-ville de Londres.

"Ce sont là que le tardis a reperé les fréquences résiduelles qui sont les mêmes qui émanent en permanence de Bunny. Elles ne sont ni radioactives, ou même dangereuses. Elles ne sont pas en phase avec ce monde ce qui crée une réaction exothermique, ce qui dégage des radiations spécifiques qui nourissent ces créatures. Ou les attirent tout du moins. Le problème c'est que je ne vois aucun lien quelqu'il soit entre eux. Une idée Jack ? Torchwood n'aurait pas une petite idée ?"

Jack garda le même air concentré et je regardais de manière plus précises ces lieux, ils me disaient quelque chose...

"Mais bien sûr." M'écriai-je en me frappant le front. La douleur se fit plus forte et je geignis en mettant les deux mains sur la tête.

"Vous êtes vraiment tomber sur un cas, docteur, vous comptez la garder ? Je pourrais toujours lui donner une petite pilule d'amnésie." S'exclama jack.

"Essayez donc! Va falloir me la mettre de force et je mords!" Dis-je d'un ton hargneux.

Jack s'esclaffa à gorge déployée et je mis quelques instants à comprendre le double sens de ma phrase. Je poussais une exclamation indignée avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur et commença à sautiller sur place.

"Je vous avez prévenu. Bon, docteur, je paris que votre super cerveau de martien n'a pas vu ce qui était sous votre nez, n'est ce pas ?"

Il me lança un regard étonné.

"Vous ne lisez jamais les journaux ? La télévision? Votre super ordi là, il ne récupère pas les informations ?"

"Si bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Bunny."

Je tapais du pied d'impatience. " Mais c'est facile enfin. Attendez je savoure le moment où j'en sais plus qu'un professeur. Quand je raconterais ça à mes vont être-"

"Venez en au fait Bunny!" Demanda le docteur, d'un air fatigué.

Je souriai alors de toutes mes dents. " Eh bien ce sont les endroits où la justicière masqué à été aperçu! On l'appelle la guerrière Sailor, car elle porte les mêmes uniformes que je portais au Japon! Elle a déjà empéché plusieurs vols dans des banques, magasins... regardez."

Je lui montrais alors les différents points sur l'écran. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

"Vous êtes géniale Bunny! Maintenant je vais être en mesure de localiser cette mystérieuse personne qui semble attirer ces bêtes. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport avec vous. Dite moi, vous n'aimeriez pas vous promener en jupette courte en jouant la justicière par hasard?" Dit-il avec un ton moqueur.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour rétorquer mais jack à la langue bien pendue, me devança.

"Oh ce serait parfaitement son genre. Avec les couettes et tout. Je connais d'ailleurs un club où-"

"Vous allez la fermer ou je donne pas cher de votre autre tibia" Dis-je en grognant.

Il plissa les yeux, évaluant si la menace était réelle. J'étais prête à la frapper, il me sortait par les yeux. Et j'avais l'impression que le docteur n'était pas non plus son meilleur ami.

"Arrêtez tous les deux. J'aurais bientôt terminé de retracer la dernière énergie laissé, la plus puissante, celle vers laquelle les créatures vont foncées, comme Bunny est à l'abri dans le TARDIS."

Un bip retentissant se fit entendre, provenant de la dite machine. " 1305 Moonroad, dans la périphérie de Londres. Pas un seul lieu public tels que des magasins autour. On a peut être trouver sa cachette."

Ils se retournèrent vers moi et virent que j'avais blêmi à vue d'oeil. " C'est... c'est chez moi."

Le sang tapait dans mes oreilles. Je sentais l'adrénaline remontait en moi comme une fusée dans les strating block.

Ils se regardèrent interloqués. Je me réveillais brusquement.

"Ben alors, vous attendez quoi les bêtas? Faites moi décoller cette putain de cabine de police ou tar-machin. Mes parents sont peut être en danger. Et mon petit frère. MAGNEZ VOUS." Hurlai-je pour finir.

Le docteur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Nous nous élançions dans des couloirs sinueux, des bruits et des lumières bizarres nous parvenaient de certaines pièces. Nous revenions enfin au tableau de bord principal, près de l'entrée. Le docteur monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'activa comme tout à l'heure, pour faire démarrer l'engin. Le piston dans le grand tube en verre se mit en marche et le même son désagréable que tout à l'heure.

"Vous êtes sur que vous savez pilotez ce truc ? Il fait de drôle de bruit. Faudrait l'amener en ontrole technique... ou un truc que vous faites les martiens."

Il me lança un regard exaspéré. " Je ne suis pas un martien, bon sang. Pourquoi tout le monde croit que nous venons de mars ? C'est un mystère."

Je l'imitais en train de parler et jack riait en me regardant. Le docteur me regarda dans un des relfets de la console, et je passais ma main derrière la tête en riant nerveusement.

_Autant pour moi..._

Un brusque attereissage me fit basculer et Jack me retint. Il me fit un sourire charmeur et je rougissais ostentiblement. Je me relevais et me ruais vers la porte, que j'ouvrais à la volée.

"Mais faites donc attention, c'est du bois." Me cria le docteur.

Je traversais la route et courais comme une folle dans ma maison, suivie de près par Jack et Le docteur. Je me stoppais nette dans la salle à manger quand je tombais sur une fille aux long cheveux blonds, vétue d'un costume de sailor orange, accompagné d'un chat blanc avec une demi lune tatoué sur le front. Bizarre de faire un tatouage sur un chat. Je jetais des coups d'oeil affolés autour de moi.

"Qui êtes vous ? Où sont mes parents ? Et mon frère ? Et ces monstres, d'où viennent-ils ? Pourquoi vous suivent-ils ? Et surtout pourquoi ME suivent-ils ?"

la jeune fille m'offrit un sourire énigmatique.

"Elle n'est pas encore transformée, j'avais raison. Ta collègue n'a pas établie le contact."

Encore une folle, elle parlait seule.

"Non, je devrais éclaircir ce point. Maintenant, écoutez nous, nous avons peu de temps."

Je... Quoi.. comment...Je suis sénile c'est clair.

"Un chat... Un chachaaaaat... Qui ... Qui..."

"Parle." Répondisle chat." Et beaucoup plus. Je m'appelle Artemis, maintenant nous devons couper les présentations car les bêtes de l'enfer arrivent."

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mon cerveau se mit en pause et je me sentais défaillir. Je sentis Jack me rattrapait alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience alors que le docteur rouspétait sur ses problèmes avec les chats.


	5. Chapter 4

_La suite :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

J'avais la facheuse habitude de perdre conscience à tout bout de champ aujourd'hui. Jack m'avait asseoir sur mon canapé moelleux. Je caressais reveusement un coussin et le plaquais contre mon ventre en faisant des petits ronronnements de plaisir. Ah sommeil quand tu nous tiens...

Jack me secoua comme un prunier, avec la délicatesse d'un ouraoutan.

"Ah mais laissez moi dormir vous. Vous n'avez pas assez reçu de coups aujourd'hui ?!"

Je me retournais sur le canapé et m'enfoncais la tête dans les coussins. Je voulais que cette mauvaise journée s'efface. Je voulais me retrouver dans mon lit, réveillée en sursaut par un mauvais cauchemar, et me rendormir paisiblement. Je rendais compte qu'on me soulevait de mon précieux cocon moelleux et on reposait brutalement sur une chaise.

"Vous allez voir..."Grommelais-je entre mes dents.

"Assis, la déjantée. Vous avez vraiment fait fort cette fois docteur." Je lui lançais un regard noir et ramenais mon attention sur le soi-disant docteur.

"Bon quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que tout ça veut dire ?" Demandai-je, maintenant enervée et de très, _très _mauvaise humeur.

"Je crois que ces gens et ce chat vous cherchaient, Bunny." Je me rappelais alors de la présence de la justicière en culotte courte et du chat parlant.

"Ca doit ête une caméra caché, c'est forcément une blague.."

Le chat s'approcha de ma chaise et je ramenais mes deux jambes vers moi. " Ne me touches pas, l'erreur de la nature. Et pourquoi t'as une lune sur la tête au fait ?"

Le chat émit un miaulement, ma parole il soupirait. " Ecoute Bunny, nous n'avons pas beaucop de temps. Je m'appelle artémis et je suis un des gardiens qui protégent les guerrières de La lune. Mon acolyte, Luna, devait te trouver au Japon mais nos plans ne se sont pas passés comme prévu. Luna a disparu, tu as déménagé et vous n'avez pas pu être réunies. Et le mal, vos ennemis jurés, sont là pour me détruire moi et Sailor Venus. Nous sommes les dernières en vie. J'ai pu en retrouver certaines mais les forces du Mal sont à l'oeuvre, elles continueront de nous détruire jusqu'au dernier."

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. " Des guerrières de La Lune ? C'est une secte ou quoi ? Et pourquoi tu arrives à parler ? Le mal et le bien n'existe pas, ni les chat qui parlent, ni la magie,ni..."

"Ni les aliens ?" me coupa le docteur avec un sourire.

"On vous a pas SONNE." Criai-je, j'étais à bout de nerfs.

Je me retournais vers le chat. " Je suis humaine, pas une guerrière et encore moins de la lune, comment c'est possible ?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Bunny mais sache que tu es humaine. Tu es la réincarnation d'une guerrière, ancienne habitante de la lune et protectrice de la terre; Tu dois avoir plusieurs acolytes malkheureusmeent elles ont été assassinées et maintenant toit et sailor Venus allez devoir vous battre pour renvoyer ces bêtes dans leur enfer." Me dit le chat la voix vibrante d'émotions. Attendez, c'est possible pour un chat ?

"C'est bien joli tout ça mais on fait comment concrétement."

Le chat miaule et sauta en l'air. Un pendentif tomba à terre, en forme de croissant lunaire. "prend ce pendentif Saloir Moon, et dis avec moi, 'Pouvoir du prisme Lunaire, Transformes moi'."

Je le regardais horrifié. "Hors de question que je touche ce truc. D'où il sort d'abord ?"

Le chat feula et sortit les griffes. "fais-le Bunny!"

Je poussais une petite exclamation horrifiée, me jetais sur le prisme et alors que j'allais prononcer les mots magiques, nous entendimes des cris rauqyes à vous glacer le sang.

"Les bestioles à la sale tronche rappliquent. Alors fais ton truc avec le pendentif qui est sortit du cul du chat ou on va vraiment passé un sale quart d'heure, Bunny." Me cria jack.

Je lui jetais un regard dégouté et fis ce que le chat m'ordonnait.

"Pouvoir du Prisme Lunaire, Transformes-Moi!"

Un vent m'entoura et je vus de mes propres yeux ma tenue, mes cheveux et mon apparaence changeait, dans une farandole de couleur. Je me sentais transportée et quand la transformation fut terminée, je me regardais de haut en bas . J'étais vêtue comme la fille que le chat appelé Sailor Venus. Le même uniforme japonais, mais j'étais en bleu et blanc, des bottes et gants rouges et en touchant mon front, je sentis un didaème. En m regardant dans le miroir du salon, je vus qu'il était en or avec un rubis. Je laissais mes doigts s'égaraient dessus quelques instants.

Ensuite, ce fut un carphanaum sans nom.

Les bêtes avaient forcés la porte d'entrée et se ruaient dans le couloir et le salon où nou étions tous. Je fus projeté contre un mur et sentis Jack se mettre à ma côté. Ma vue était passablement altéré mais il avait pris le tisonnier de la cheminée et commencait à poignarder les crétatures. Sailor venus sauta sur un meuble et je la vus se concentrer.

"Croissant d'amour, agissez tout de suite !" Je vus alors des sortes de boules lumineuses allaient s'écraser contre les bêtes. Des cris de douleur s'élevèrent alors et la plupart tombèrent à terre.

"Allez, levez vous il faut se mettre en sécurité." Hurla le docteur.

Jack m'aidait à me relever et nous le suivimes, talonné de prêt par Venus et artemis. Nous courions, le docteur envoya valdinguer la porte arrière de ma maison et nous nous retrouvions dans le jardin.

"et maintenant quoi, hein ?" Lui lançai-je.

Nous n'eumes pas le loisir de réflechir plus longtemps car les crétatures arrivèrent, défonçant la chambranle de la porte, et le mur par la même occasion, et nous avions sept colosses qui nous entouraient, l'air féroce, les dents assérés et toujours ce mucus griseâtre qui coulait le long de leurs corps.

"Ca sent vraiment pas bon..."

venus regarda artemis; " Je pense que le freesbee ne servira à rien, donne lui le sceptre."

Artemis sembla hésiter." et que ferons nous si elle n'est pas digne de s'en servir ? Il fuat du temps avant qu'une guerrière puisse s'en servir."

venus qui avait été calme et sans histoire jusque là, effectivement elle n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche,se mit soudainement en colère. "On n'est plus que deux Artemis, et Luna est surement morte, alors maintenant c'est le MOMENT!"

je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait mais les bêtes commencèrent à s'agiter. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me retourner, j'en vis une dnas le coinde mon oeil se jeter sur moi. Venus fut plus rapide et se jeta entre nous. Je hurlais pour l'empecher de faire ça mais je ne fus pas assez réactive. Venus retomba, son corps complétement ensanglanté, des traces de griffures profondes marquées sa peau.

"Oh mon dieu ! Venus, tu vas t'en sortir." Criai-je en me jetant à ses côtés, sur le sol ensanglantée. Son visage avait été complétement lacéré et je crois qu'elle avait perdue son oeil droit. Des larmes chaudes et salées perlaient sur mes joues. Comment tout cela pouvait-il arriver? Je ne connaissais même pas cette jeune fille et voila qu'elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour moi. Les cris des autres personnes présentes me revenait comme dans un lointain souvenir. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement.

Je sentis le docteur me relevait d'un coup. "Il faut être forte Bunny. Qu'elle ne soit pas morte pour rien. Vous, le chat, que doit-elle faire pour abbatre ces bêtes?"

Artemis sembla résigné. Il fit le même petit tour et un scpetre tomba à terre. Les créatures semblèrent excités par cette magie. Il fallait faire vite si nous ne voulions pas terminer comme Venus.

"Dis cicatrisation lunaire en faisant un arc de cercle avec le sceptre vite!"

je me jetais dessus tandis que les bêtes donnaient l'attaque. Jack chopa celle qui se jetait sur moi et se débattait avec elle . Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre meure. Je brandissais le sceptre, le même vent que tout à l'heure se leva et je criais de toutes mes forces.

"Cicatrisation lunaire, AGIS!" Je fis le mouvement décrit par Artemis et la suite fut incroyable.

Nos ennemis tombèrent à terre, se tordant de douleurs, poussant des cris à vous éclater les tympans. Des gerbes de couleurs sortaient de mon sceptre, semblables àdes mini feux d'artifices qui venaient fusionner avec la peau grisâtre des bêtes. Elles continuèrent de se débattre au sol avant de rendre leurs derniers soupirs. Et là l'apothéose, après leurs dernières convulsions, les bêtes se réduirent littéralement en cendres. Des cencres noires comme l'encre et un vent puissant les balaya, m'obligeant à me protéger avec mon avant m'accroupissais, attendant que cette tempête surnatutelle passe; et la réalité vint me frapper en pleine figure.

Je tombais à terre, mes genoux tombant mollement dans l'herbe jonchée de sang. Vénus avait le corps totalement inerte, son visage complétement défiguré et aucun signe de vie. Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber, et je sentis la main du docteur sur mon épaule. Je me dégageais rapidement.

"Tout ça c'est de votre faute Docteur, si je ne vous avais pas rencontrée, je suis sûre que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé!"

Artemis vint se placer en face de moi. Son visage de chat semblait triste. " Ce n'est la faute de personne Bunny. Tu as sauvé les personnes présentes et Venus n'en avait pas le pouvoir, seule la guerrière suprême peut l'utiliser."

je tiquais à ces paroles. " la guerrière suprême ? Venus défendait la justice, elle faisait du super boulot selon les journeaux et aujourd'hui, elle est morte. MORTE. DANS MON JARDIN." Mes pleurs redoublèrent et je vus un autre corps dans mon champ de vision. J'aurais du me douter que s'il se taisait, c'est qu'il devait être mort.

Je m'en voulus immédiatement pour cette pensée. Je rampais dans l'herbe rougie et vu le corps de Jack dans le même état que celui de Vénus. Je mis ma tête sur son torse et continuait de pleurer.

Pour moi celà durait des heures, selon le docteur, seulement dix minutes. Et je faillis faire une crise cardiaque. Jack se relava en poussant à cri à vous faire hérisser les cheveux sur la tête. Je tombais lourdement sur le sol, hébété et les fesses dans l'herbe. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire avec son visage déchiqueté. Son visage qui était moins déchiqueté que tout à l'heure tiens. Et encore moins maintenant. Oh mon Dieu, c'est quoi ce truc?

Son sourire s'élargit alors que son corps semblait guérir à la vitesse de l'éclair.

"Ne pleures pas chère Bunny. Tu vois je suis comme qui dirait immortel..Grâce à une chère compagne du docteur! Elle n'avait pas tes pouvoirs mais c'était quelqu'un de très fort."

je fronçais les sourcils à ses paroles énigmatiques. Il se releva l'air de rien et son visage devint pus grave en voyant le corps de la pauvre adolescente. Artemis reprit la parole.

"On ne peut pas la laisser la. Bunny ou Sailor Moon si tu préféres, utilises ton scpetre. Tu l'enverras au Paradis des guerrières, elle sera en paix."

je hochais la tête pas capable de faire grand choses d'autres, les larmes obstruant ma vue. Jack m'aida à me relever et exerça une pression amicale sur mon avant bras. Je m'avançais alors vers le corps de vénus et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Je me reculais et mes yeux ne pouvaient se décoller de son visage.

"Comment s'appelais-t-elle réellement ?" Demandai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Artemis s'avança et s'assit à côté de ma cheville droit. " Elle s'appelait Mathilda. Tu l'aurais aimé."

je laissais échappé un sanglot en hochant la tête.

"Ma...Mathil...Mathilda je suis vraiment dés.. désolé." Je soulevais mon sceptre et en appelait aux forces lunaires pour pouvoir donner la paix à cette fille qui aurait pu devenir mon amie mais qui ne sera plus jamais l'amie de personne. Son corps se dispera en une gerbe de lumière doré, c'était magniquement triste.

Je me retournais vers notre petit groupe, ma tête n'arrivait plus à accumuler des informations, j'étais totalement sous le choc. La mort, je sentais la mort dans mon paisible jardin de la banlieue de Londres.

"Alors Docteur, vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps n'est ce pas ?" reprit Artemis se poisitionnant devant le docteur, le dévisageant avec curiosité.

Le docteur restait méfiant. "Et si je l'étais ? Comment savez-vous ça ? Vous n'êtes q'un chat!"

"Un vhat peut être, mais un chat anciennenement un gardien de la princesse de la lune. Ce nom doit vous être connu à vous utres, les seigneurs du Temps."

le docteur déglutit difficilement, je me demandais bien tout ce que celà voulait dire.

"Les forces du mal sont à l'oeuvre et nous devons retrouver Luna au plus vite. Elle est mon égo et emsemble nous pourront retrouverla pricnesse lunaire, aider de la guerrière suprême, lesquatres autres étant..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase et je baissais la tête, le chagrin me submergeant.

"Et pourquoi nous ? Je ne suis pas un taxi, le chat" répliqua le docteur.

"Car vous êtes le seul pouvant emmener Bunny accomplir sa mission. Je resterais sur Terre de toute façon."

je relevais vivement la tête. " Eh personne ne décide pour moi! Pas de grand destins, de voyages chez les aliens et de force du mal. Si on ne touchait plus à tous ces trucs d'aliens, peut être que les choses se calmeraient non ?" Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

Artemis et le Docteur secouèrent la tête en même temps. Quand ils voulaient, ils savaient se liguer contre moi.

"Pourquoi resterez-vous sur Terre?" continua le docteur.

"Vous êtes un protecteur de la terre mais vous n'êtes pas souvent la. Nous devons continuer de la protéger. Je vais rejoindre Torchwood avec Jack, j'aurais un moyende contatcer Bunny comme ça."

"Eh j'ai pas donné mon accord le chat !" lança jack, mi-contrarié mi -amusé. Cet homme était un phénomène.

"Vous venez de le faire!" Répondis Artemis en miaulant.

Il se tourna alors vers moi. "Ecoute moi bien Bunny, l'avenir de la terre en dépend. Voici ta mission-"


End file.
